


The Fucking Method

by mafkaast



Series: The Sex Methods [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cheeky Harry, Controlling Louis, Different Sex Positions, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Sexual Humor, Smut, Stubborn Louis, Top Harry, Workout, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafkaast/pseuds/mafkaast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis needs to work out but he genuinely loathes working out. Harry comes up with a great alternative to work on his physique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fucking Method

**Author's Note:**

> As I also said at part 1 (The Sucking Method) don’t take this too seriously! This is just for fun! It’s basically smut with stubborn Louis and cheeky Harry. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it though :) and a very happy Coming Out Day! I hope someday in the future this day doesn’t have to exist anymore and we can all just be ourselves and wonderful!
> 
> Russian translation by mylarrycupcake here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4524309

“Sod off Liam! I don’t want to work out with you and Mark!” Louis practically shouts as he searches for clothes to put on in the mess that is called his hotel room. 

“But they-,”

“Yeah yeah,” Louis cuts him off, already feeling annoyed by this conversation. “I know and honestly I don’t give a fuck.” Liam is persuading him to go train with him, but Liam should know by now that when Louis doesn’t want to do something, he won’t do it. It’s as simple as that. 

“Alright,” Liam says in an indifferent tone, shrugging before walking away. 

Louis feels somewhat victorious after this easy win: Liam didn’t even really try to convince him. And that was a very, very wise decision of him. He wouldn’t win anyway. Not in a million years would he agree to work out with Liam and Mark. 1-0 for Louis. 

Except, the problem is that his team keeps bugging him about it. They advise, no demand even, for Louis to train and get more into shape. And why? Just so that teenage girls can drool over shirtless pictures of Louis. It’s bloody ridiculous that’s what it is. 

Besides, his fans like Louis the way he is: with or without a little tummy or thicker thighs. Louis has even seen twitter accounts purely dedicated to his tummy or thighs. He has to admit that it is kind of adorable: in an extremely, extremely creepy way.

The most infuriating thing about all of this is that Louis has notices that he’s been putting on some pounds and he has been thinking about going to work out himself. But he’s just not going to satisfy his management team, not now. He wants to piss them off as much as he can and if that means getting a little chubbier: he has to deal with it.

Grabbing his denim jeggings (yes jeggings; have a fucking problem with that?) and a simple shirt he starts to dress himself. 

The shirt is easy: lately he practically always wears a loose fitted t-shirt; his jeggings on the contrary are a whole different story. With small grunts and hisses he tries to put the jeggings over his muscular calves up to his thick thighs, when all of a sudden he hears a familiar chuckle. 

“What Harry?” he asks annoyed, jeans (or jeggings, whatever) halfway on his legs. 

“It’s just funny seeing you trying to fit into those leggings.”

“Jeggings,” he corrects and in a bitter tone he adds: “you are not the one who should judge me on this! I’ve seen you tuck your bloody penis to fit into fucking outrageous tight jeans for fuck’s sake!”

Harry frowns. “Yeah alright.”

2-0 for Louis. As always. He won’t tell or show that he honestly hates how those jeggings barely fit, when not even two months ago he could put them on in one swift motion. Dammit.

\----------

“I’m getting chubby again,” Louis groans with a pout as he stares at himself in the mirror. He tried to ignore the little voice that noticed how his clothes didn’t fit like they used to, how every time he held his tummy while singing he felt a small bump, where previously it was practically flat. All because he didn’t want to satisfy his fucking team; didn’t want to do yet another goddamn thing they inquired him to do. But now he can’t deny it anymore; he’s getting fat. 

“No you’re not,” Harry responds almost instantaneously. “You look healthy again.”

At times like these he hates that they share a dressing room together. Harry is always sweet, always nice but he should just be honest for once! 

“Well healthy or not, I want this,” he mutters as he grabs a fat roll from his tummy, “and this and this to be gone! I need to shed a few pounds and I want to get more toned.”

Walking over to Louis, standing close behind him, Harry intensely connects his eyes with Louis in the mirror as he speaks: “you honestly don’t need it Louis, you look perfect.”

And if Louis feels his cheeks heat up at Harry’s confession (which seems so utterly sincere) he won’t give it any attention or show Harry and give him the satisfaction of him being smitten for Harry’s praise of words. 

Things have changed since Harry proposed on sucking each other’s dicks. It really helped Louis to quit smoking and it also made him realize certain things, certain feelings he has about his bandmate. 

After he came on Harry’s face he proposed to take it further, but somehow they haven’t yet. So far they’ve only kissed twice and in the mix of everything going on, the immense work pressure, they’ve only continued to give each other blowjobs and quick hand jobs in their dressing room or hotel room. It was nice. Nice? It was fucking amazing and wonderful. Every single touch burned Louis’ flesh, made him shiver and clench his thighs a little too excited, made him think about all the other possibilities out there. But when things didn’t change, he didn’t want to assume things and he definitely wasn’t going to tell Harry ‘I want more!’. 

He doesn’t know what is holding them back exactly, but right now he has other things to worry about: like his fat rolls.

“I mean it Louis. You look so good, but if you really want to do something about it, you can always take up Liam’s offer and work out with him and Mark.” His voice is light, like it’s an obvious suggestion instead of an extremely ridiculous idea that he is proposing. 

“Pfff,” Louis scoffs.

He might have said ‘not in a million years', however not even a minute after their conversation he decides to app Liam: I’m in.

“You bloody idiot,” he mutters to himself. Feeling so annoyed with himself for his defeat. 2-1 for Louis.

\-----

“Ah fuck! I can barely move,” Louis grunts, face scrunched up in pain as he walks back from the bathroom. 

“Wat did you do?”

“That knobhead Mark gave me the shittiest workout! God I fucking hate it. I’m not doing it again.”

“But I thought you wanted to get shredded?” Harry questions. 

“Well yeah fuck that,” Louis says through gritted teeth as he tries to sit down on his hotel-room bed. “I’m just going to continue being fat.”

“Please Louis. You are so gorgeous and your body is so wonderful as well.”

“Say that to my fat rolls,” Louis replies bitterly.

Harry rolls his eyes and he sits up until he is on the side of his bed, body towards Louis’. “You have so little fat and the little that you have is fucking amazing.”

“But I hate it!” he practically spits. And for the first time since he quit smoking, he’s longing for that cigarette again.

“Well…” Harry begins carefully.

“What?”

“Why don’t you train with me instead?” he proposes.

Louis raises his eyebrows as he looks at Harry with a questioning look. “Seriously? And how is that even remotely better than training with Liam and Mark?”

“Because my workout involves a bed.”

“A bed?” 

Harry smirks. “Yeah you know that thing you lie down on to sleep.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Don’t try to be a smart-arse, what on earth do you mean?”

And before Harry can even explain what he meant, Louis’ eyes widen. “Oh no, don’t tell me this is one of your gay ideas is it?”

Harry shrugs. “You were the one that said we should take this further.”

Louis shakes his head and automatically goes into defense-mode. “Don’t twist my words Harry.” Although, in all honesty he did say that. He did say he wanted to go further and a part of him wants that. He’s just not giving in so easily. 

“Hear me out. You want to get more toned, want to work out. With sex you burn up to 150 calories within half an hour.”

“You seriously want to have sex? Like gay sex?”

Rolling his eyes once more he points out: “well I don’t see how we should have sex another way. We are two lads.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis mutters annoyed. “Don’t get witty on me! But seriously, like butt sex? You do know I’m sort of straight right?”

“Sort of?” Harry questions with a small grin on his face.

“Well yeah, we’ve given each other blowjobs and stuff. I’d say that’s pretty gay.”

“Yeah me too,” Harry smirks and almost immediately adds: “so what about it?” 

“I don’t know if I’ll like it. I’m not that gay!”

“Hey, don’t knock it till you try it,” Harry replies casually, tone of voice slightly teasing. “Besides, you do know that butt sex is not just for gay people yeah?”

“Yeah I suppose,” he shrugs. 

“So if you would agree to my wonderf-,”

“Absurd,” Louis interrupts.

Harry clears his throat before he continues: “my wonderful proposal. Would you like to be the pitcher or the catcher?”

“The what?”

“Pitcher or cat-,”

“Is this like a weird ass synonym for top or bottom?”

Harry chuckles. “It’s not that uncommon.”

“I’ve never heard of it.”

“So what do you want?”

Honestly Louis hasn’t thought about it. Okay he might have, but he pushed it away somewhere in the far distance of his brain. He shrugs. “I don’t know. What do you want?”

His eyes drift up to Harry’s and he is met with a dark intense stare that makes his heart pound loudly in his chest.

“I would love to fuck that beautiful arse of yours.”

His normally smart, quick-witted mouth, hangs slightly agape as he is staring at Harry while hearing him say those filthy, yet tempting words. Honestly, what on earth possessed him to ask such a question to Harry? 

“Alright, alright,” Louis speaks up after a moment, voice more high-pitched than usual. His mouth is dry and his hands feel sweaty. He can’t fucking show how affected he is by this conversation. “I’ll think about it, but just because I hate working out!”

“That’s fine by me. Whatever helps you open up you know?” he grins. 

“Oh god Harry! You are so full of shit and such a tease when it comes to sex!”

“You have no idea yet,” Harry responds flirtatiously and he struts towards Louis with a grin on his face, merely a few centimeters apart he whispers: “why don’t you find out? Meet me in the hotel room tomorrow at 4.”

“Tomorrow?”  
  
“Yeah we have to do this tomorrow. We have to prepare!”

“Prepare?” 

“I don’t have lube and condoms lying around in my backpack,” Harry declares, sitting down at his bed again. 

“No? That is a slight disappointment Harry.”

“Sod off! Do you?”

“Well no…”

“And besides,” Harry continues. “You have to clean yourself thoroughly.”

“Oh that kind of decreases the mood,” Louis responds as he scrunches up his nose.

“And it’s probably going to hurt a bit as well.”

“Well this is getting better and better innit?” Louis replies sarcastically.

Harry softly smiles at Louis. “It will be alright, okay?” he reassures. “I’m going to prepare everything for tomorrow.”

Louis stands up from the bed (tries not to show how fucking much it hurts) and seductively takes a few steps towards Harry. “Why don’t we do it now?” Louis speaks with a subtle yet alluring tone, sticking his bum out to the side and flaunting his eyelashes to Harry for good measure.

“Fuck,” Harry grunts, doing a once-over before he holds his gaze still at Louis’ face, staring at him darkly and biting his under lip in what seems to be sexual frustration.

Louis’ eyes widen and a faint blush appears on his cheeks. “Oh fuck, I didn’t think it would be that much of a turn on.”

“You should know by now how much you turn me on.”

Louis inhales a sharp breath and his knees threaten to turn into jelly. “Oh.” It came out so nonchalant, so easy but Louis is suddenly feeling extremely warm, like his body is burning up. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As Harry walks away Louis regains his stubborn, witty demeanor: “I haven’t even agreed you absolute tosser!” he yells after him.

Harry turns around and with a sly smile on his face he declares: “I think you will, I’m sure you’ll love it.”

\-----

“RIDE YOU? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?”

There seems to be a flash, very small but there nonetheless, of hurt but he covers it up with a casual shrug. “You wanted to work out innit?”

Louis did go back to the hotel room at four, but it was all just curiosity. Did Harry really want to go through with this? Of course he should have already known that answer. 

They might have been suck-buddies, but this is different, this is all new level of intimacy. But if he’s being completely open (oh yes, pun so intended… and such a thing Harry would say, are they becoming more like-minded? Is this what will happen?) he wanted this for a long time. Even though he suppressed those urges for a while, seeing Harry practically hungry for this, makes the urges retrieve incredibly fast. Besides, Louis has to admit riding would be a great way to work on his thighs and bum. 

So fuck all the ‘what if’ that wander in his mind, he’s going to do this. “Okay,” Louis agrees. 

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods, looking at Harry with a small smile. “I’m going to ride you.”

-

“Just relax Louis,” Harry reminds him once more.

“That’s easy for you to say, you don’t have a finger up your bum!” he snaps. 

“Well… if you want you can put a finger up my arse as well.”

“Oh shut it Harry,” he speaks fondly. 

“What?”

“Nothing, you are just very weird, gentle and did I mention weird?”

“You start to relax, that’s great. Keep talking about me, obviously it helps,” he grins.

“Oh no you didn’t!”

“Yes I did,” he chuckles self-satisfied, trying to push his finger further inside. His facial expression quickly turns into a frown. “Don’t be so stubborn for once and just let go. Otherwise this won’t be any fun.”

“Alright, alright,” he mutters. Instead of fighting the awkward feeling of Harry’s finger in his arse he decides to look at Harry’s face which is scrunched up in pure concentration. A faint smile appears on Louis’ face as he stares at Harry. He looks extremely focused as if he is doing a very serious job but at the same time he’s being so gentle, so sweet. 

“You are doing so good Lou,” Harry praises, circling his finger inside and with the other hand caressing Louis’ upper body.

\-----

The next day, as he attempts to walk as normal as possible towards the room where they have their first interview of the day, is horrendous. 

He thought working out was bad, terrible and painful but it’s nothing compared to having Harry’s dick up his arse. It was hell; it burned like crazy, feeling his arse hole being ripped apart. A minor bleeding occurred as well and it kind of freaked him out. It wasn’t how he imagined it to be.

Yet, he wants to do it again and again.

As much as it did hurt like a motherfucker and Harry kept muttering ‘relax’ it was also the most intimate he ever felt with someone, with Harry of all people. Harry was really careful and gentle, making it feel slightly better. 

Beyond that it felt good, it looked even better. Seeing Harry with so much lust in his eyes because of Louis, made his stomach flip. Hearing Harry praise Louis for doing so good, for looking so wonderful, for feeling so amazing… well yeah that did things to him. Probably more than he will ever admit.

The blowjobs (even if they became more intense over time) never felt nearly as intimate and never gave him the thrill as having sex did. Having Harry inside of him, despite the pain, felt so comfy yet deliciously arousing. 

Harry might have proposed this idea as an alternative method for working out (and truthfully the way he feels right now, it does feel like he just had a three hour workout) but clearly it was more than that, for both of them. Not only by the simple fact that they had sex, it was essentially in the small touches, the little grunts, the droplets of sweat forming on their bodies, their heartbeats rising, sloppily kissing each other on the mouth. It all felt so real.

Waddling like a fucking penguin he finally reaches the couch. But the moment he sits down, it literally feels like his bum is on fire, it sting so badly that in reflex he slightly moves up and repositions himself on the couch: leaning on one arse cheek. 

Harry grins at Louis while Liam raises his eyebrows staring at him. 

“What?” he asks annoyed.

“Did you work out?” Liam questions. “You look like you are in pain.” 

“Oh well… yeah I did. Sort of.”

“He really worked on his thighs and ass yesterday,” Harry snickers as he interrupts the conversation with his so-called nonchalant words and a self-indulged smirk.

“Oh,” Liam replies. “Well that’s good.”

“Yeah it was,” Harry agrees immediately. 

“You were with him? Louis hates working out with me!”

“Well I guess he simply prefers my methods over yours Liam. Don’t take it personal.”

However Liam still pouts, so Louis gently (or not so gently) elbows him in the side. “Hey don’t frown my boy. You are still the boy I’ll come to if I want to take a piss out of someone.”  
  
“Well Jeez,” Liam laughs. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” he grins and the three of them start laughing. 

\----------

Harry lies flat on his back, impatiently waiting for Louis with a throbbing dick. Facing his feet, Louis squats over Harry’s legs, and kneels on the bed, holding himself up by placing his hands over Harry’s knees. 

After a lovely, long foreplay, getting Harry nice and hard and Louis well lubricated; Louis proposed to do something different. Somehow he always liked the idea of the sex position ‘reverse cowgirl’ he just didn’t imagine being the cowgirl, but honestly: it’s the best. He’s in control, can do whatever feels good. He can vary the speed and depth of penetration or play with his movements by moving back and forth or in circles. But at the same time can feel full and stretched by Harry’s cock. Best of both worlds really. 

Also this is a great view for Harry to appreciate his bum. Which, after only a few weeks of ‘working out’, already seems a bit firmer. 

Louis places one hand on Harry’s legs to steady himself, while holding the base of his penis with his other hand, slowly lowering himself onto him. 

Louis lets out an obscene whimper when he’s fully inside. He starts moving up and down, using his leg muscles to build momentum. 

“Oh yeah Louis. You’re so amazing,” Harry grunts, firmly holding his hands around Louis’ hips while Louis pushes down, circling his hips.

Louis hums in delight, working his thighs and feeling it burn along with his arse: but this time not in pain but in pure pleasure. After a few times of going through it, having Harry’s thick cock up his arse, he finally has the flow, the movement and feels the pleasure above everything else. 

Circling his hips, he controls the movement, feeling Harry’s dick push slightly in and out. Hearing Harry grunt in pleasure, having his large hands around his hips and feeling so full, it’s all so good. Their heavy breaths fill the rather quiet room.

Going up and down, speeding up, Louis arches his back and feels Harry’s dick stimulate his prostate. A whimper escapes his mouth as he feels Harry hitting his spot with every move he makes. 

Continuing to bounce up and down, now in a quicker pace, he feels his orgasm built up. 

His thighs start to quiver; he quickly strokes his own dick a few times before coming with a loud cry, shooting white cum all over Harry’s legs and the bedsheets. 

Breathing erratically, he rides out his orgasm until Harry comes as well, nails digging into Louis’ hips in the process. 

\-----

“I’m impressed Louis, you’ve really have seem to taken my request seriously,” Richard speaks, maintaining his controlled tone of voice.

“Oh I have,” Louis replies, trying to keep his face straight. “I’m working out at least 3 times a week. It’s hard work, with our schedule and all, but it’s so worth it.”

“It’s great isn’t it? When you finally get the rhythm of it-,”

“Oh I’ve got the rhythm alright,” Louis interjects with a self-indulged smile. 

“Great Louis, that’s great,” Richard pats Louis on the shoulder. 

“Anyway, I have to go. Almost time to perform.”

“Yes of course, good luck and keep up the good work!”

“Oh I’m definitely going to do just that!” Louis yells, waving at Richard as he quickly walks towards his dressing room.

Barging into the room, Louis swiftly checks if they are alone. “Strip,” he demands.

Harry immediately spins around, a questioning look on his face. “But-,”

“No buts,” Louis shakes his head. “We do have to hurry though.”

Before Harry has even agreed, Louis is already stepping out of his shoes and strips off his clothes in a hurry. 

Harry however (still with a small frown on his face and a confused look in his eyes) goes along with Louis’ request; or better said demand. 

And the minute Louis walks towards him and kisses him, Harry seems to approve: a groan escapes his mouth and he almost forcefully grabs Louis’ neck to push him even closer. 

Louis breaks the kiss, lips brushing his ear as he seductively whispers (although it might come out as a pleading whimper): “enough kissing, fuck me.”

Honestly, how could Harry say no to that?

-

Lying on the black sofa bed with three fingers up his arse, he feels impatient. “That’s enough. Now I’m going to ride you.”

Louis twists around a bit and retrieves a condom from the drawer at the bedside table. Quickly opening the wrapper, he rolls the condom down over Harry’s cock and accidently squeezes too hard. 

“Hey be careful. I still have to use it.”

“Sorry, bit in a hurry though. We have to perform in 20 minutes.”

“I can do a lot in 20 minutes,” Harry smirks. 

“Less talking, more action.” 

Resting his hand on Harry’s chest, holding himself upright, he smirks at Harry and lines up.

Harry teases him by tracing Louis’ rim with the head of his cock and Louis feels impatient, wanting Harry’s cock inside of him already. He pats Harry’s hand away and grasps the base of his cock, slowly sinking in, taking control.

Lowering himself (eyes squeezed shut in concentration) at an agonizing pace until he’s fully inside. He waits a few seconds, trying to get used to the intrusion. 

Going slowly, moving his hips in circles, taking his time, Louis savors the feeling of Harry inside of him. Louis carefully lifts himself back up, holding on to Harry’s shoulders, before lowering himself. 

He repeats his movements, hearing little grunts and moans fill the room. 

Feeling Harry’s hands all over his lower body, stroking his thighs, pinching his arse and grasping his hips, it’s almost too much. 

“Hmm, yeah,” Louis grunts, laying his head on Harry’s chest, feeling their bodies shake uncontrollably. 

He continues to move his hips, going a bit quicker while Harry thrusts his hips up at the same time to meet him, pushing his cock even further inside.

Thighs are sweating as their movements become quicker, wilder. Feeling Harry’s cock rubbing over his prostate, constantly hitting his spot, drives Louis absolutely crazy.

Louis leans slightly backward, looking at Harry. “I-should-probably-thank-you,” he breathes out along with his rhythm.

“They were impressed weren’t they?”

“Oh-yes, they were,” Louis smiles briefly. 

“Well I’m impressed as well,” Harry responds in between erratic breaths, squeezing Louis’ bum. “The way you learned this technique in such short time… oh fuck.”

“What can I say? I’m a fast learner.”

“And you have an amazing teacher innit?”

“Well he kinda sits there while I do all the work,” Louis grins as he bounces up and down on Harry’s dick. 

“Hey! It’s because you wanted to work out.”

“Yeah keep telling yourself that.”

“I’ll show you,” Harry grabs Louis by his waist and in one swift moment turns them both until Louis is face down on the bed with Harry pounding in to him.

2-2 for Louis. And honestly he doesn’t care one single bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I would really appreciate comments/feedback, kudos and it would mean a lot if you’ll share it!
> 
> I purposely didn’t get too much into the first sex scene: at first I wanted it to be really hot and stuff like that but more importantly for me; I wanted it to be realistic. I know anal sex is a personal experience and for everyone it’s different: but it does hurt, especially the first time; even with careful prep. It does burn/hurt and with some people more than others.


End file.
